Seven Offenses
by Chloe Grey
Summary: James and Lily's relationship throughout the years. Start's second year, first year is in a different oneshot. Lily Evans POV. JamesLily.  K because I'm paranoid. COMPLETE.
1. Second Year

**A/N: Hello, guys. Somebody reviewed one of my other stories, "First Off", that I should make a James/Lily for every year at Hogwarts. And writing James/Lily is fun. I'd rather keep "First Off" as a one-shot, however, so I'm planning on posting years two to six on here - this starts at second year. Again, for first year read "First Off". Three more things: there's actually a reason for the name this time, which I don't plan to reveal until year seven (Muhaha). And, I don't think Alice's maiden name was ever mentioned, so I just used Longbottom here; she isn't married. Third: This is only from Lily's POV now, James was fun, but as a girl I perfer... girl... point of view. Okkkkay, read it...**

Seven Offenses

Lily Evans waited until everyone but herself and Alice Longbottom had left the train before stepping off the scarlet steam engine. Huge, horse-less carriages had begun wheeling up the hill to Hogwarts; Lily saw Remus Lupin, laughing, jump into one. A sigh of victory escaped her and, next to her, Alice smiled: if Remus was there, so was _he_.

"See, Lily, I told you. He probably got over it this summer," Alice said. They started running to the last carriage available. Lily hoped Alice was right, because she didn't think that she could take another year of being puppy-dogged by James Potter.

"Hi, Lily."

Her world seemed to sink as James's handsome face popped out from behind the empty carriage.

"Hello James," Lily said politely, but aimed an angry kick at the spot where a horse might have been. There was an enormous, deep neighing noise, but before Lily could comprehend this, she had already jumped into the carriage after Alice. Lily hoped it would just leave and make James walk.

No such luck, apparently. James followed her, as usual, and pulled her into the seat beside him before she could sit down next to Alice.

"Did you hear that?" James asked, glancing at the empty spot that had roared a few seconds previously.

"No," Lily responded, in hope that he would just leave her alone. Her voice almost sounded rude, which she didn't like at all. Even if it was James.

She opened her mouth to start a conversation with Alice, but James spoke first.

"Hi Alice, good to see you," he started quickly, then turned to Lily, "How was your summer, Lily?"

"Fine."

"Hi James."

Lily shot Alice a quick glare that she hoped would be taken as a 'shut it' gesture. With James, it was better to just ignore. The towering, dark towers of Hogwarts were coming into view, as were the tiny boats carriaging awed first-years.

"Mine was okay, a tad boring, though." James said, resting a hand on Lily's robe-concealed knee. Without a half-second of hesitation, Lily pushed it off. He mumbled something about people changing. Lily kept her eyes steady on the castle as it gradually grew larger and larger.

"What about yours?" James prompted, yet again.

Lily sighed. "Sister, parents, homework… you know."

She knew she sounded absent and a little annoyed, but her guilt was minimal. The gates were now in sight, and she would only be in there a few minutes longer…

"Homework? Oh! Oh, yeah… forgot about that." James slammed his hand to his forehead; the effect was hilarious. His glasses cracked and when he removed them to examine the fissure there was a thick indent on the bridge of his nose.

Alice rolled her eyes; Lily scoffed and continued her longing stare at the gates. James grunted, and Lily grudgingly turned to him again. His glasses were still propped in his left hand, shattered. She leaned across him to pick them up. He sucked in a breath, and Lily figured he was smelling her hair, but ignored it – what could she do?

Once again settled on her side of the seat, she pointed her wand at the two circles of glass and muttered, "_Repairo._"

The cracks blended together immediately, and the Lily handed a good-as-knew pair of glasses back to James. Looking dazed – from her recent closeness or her magical skills, she did not know – James uttered a word of thanks. The carriage came to an abrupt stop and Lily fell slightly sideways and into James's lap. He looked down at her, smiling.

**Review! Please...**


	2. Third Year

A/N: This is AU to Deathly Hallows, by the way. Mostly because I wrote it in my head before I read said book. And also because Snape is weird. Thank you guys SO much for all of the reviews and favorites and everything, I love them. Enjoy!

Seven Offenses

"James." Lily rolled her eyes.

"Lily." James fell into step beside her, grinning.

Lily had never realized how far the walk from the grounds to the Gryffindor table really was. She hastily stuffed her hands into her robe pockets: James had attempted to hold her right one. He passed off the motion by running a hand through his hair, albeit completely unconvincingly.

He continued to walk beside her as they followed the line of talking students around the lake.

"Yes?" she asked eventually, stepping around the Whomping Willow. Where was Alice?

"How did you know I was there?" said James, she turned and was he was staring innocently at the rasping tree. She followed his gaze with mild interest.

"Because… just because. I've no idea why, but I… know when you're… there," Lily said simply. Now James was staring at _her_.

"Lily," he said seriously, while they climbed the steps into the entrance hall, "I'll always be there."

"Hah. Great."

But she blushed. This seemed to lighten his spirits, and she mentally cursed herself.

"I know you want me," James continued, ignoring her comment, "But then, who wouldn't?"

"Ugh. You sound like Sirius."

"I taught Sirius everything he knows," reported James. Lily caught sight of Alice, a few groups ahead, deep in conversation with Frank Longbottom – both where blushing.

"Did you?" Lily said sarcastically, trying to keep the disgust out of her voice. "And is that supposed to impress me?"

James didn't answer, but his face gave him away. Prat. Lily made to escape, striding ahead of James toward Alice, but James grabbed her shoulder and, rolling her eyes again, she slowly edged back to him.

"Yes?" Lily inquired for the second time while an army of ghosts crowded overhead, intent on peeking in at the terrified first years.

"I – "

But James was interrupted by a prefect, who shouted, "IF YOU AREN'T IN FIRST YEAR, _PLEASE_ REFRAIN FROM STANDING IN THE SORTING LINE! YOU HAVE A HOUSE ALREADY, I ASSUME!"

"I – "

"Lily! I need to tell you something, like, now – Oh, hi James," Alice called, sounding slightly surprised. Her face was still as – if not more – rose red than it had been before. She was tapping her foot excitedly, her eyes so wide that Lily could tell it was taking a huge amount of restrain to keep herself from screaming.

"Hi, Alice," said James, sounding retired.

Alice nodded back absently, seized Lily's hand and pulled the redhead away.

"It's about Frank. He, finally, asked me to Hogsmea–!"

"Just a minute, Alice," Lily said, and, ignoring Alice's incredulous expression, she shuffled through the crowd, looking for James. It was entirely strange, looking for him – he usually popped up whether she wanted to talk to him or not. Now that she thought on it, she had never actually _wanted _to talk to him. So, why now? Before any logical explanation could present itself, however, she forced the idea from her mind; making the excuse that she was simply curious. Lily found him, then, now apparently explaining something to Peter.

"…no, you're supposed to _leave_ the room _before_ the dungbomb sets off. Shouldn't that be obvious?"

Typical James.

"I – well, I…. It was my first time! How was I supposed to – ," but Peter broke off suddenly, and started elbowing James frantically, shooting anxious glances from Lily and back.

"Peter – what?" said James, glancing around. He found Lily in no time at all, as always; it was like she had a huge arrow floating above her… or maybe it was her hair.

She caught up with him, and only then did it truly occur to her what she had just done. Lily Evans, seeking James Potter, to talk… and whatever else – no. _Not_ whatever else. She was filled with an immense desire to turn and run back to Alice, to finish hearing the story of their planned Hogsmeade trip, but found it was too late.

"Lily, hi!" said Sirius, accurately mocking James in a tone that sounded much like that of a child in deep worship.

"Sirius…. Hi, Remus, Peter," said Lily nodding to each in turn.

"Yes?" James said, trying to hide his smirk as he used the word that had followed them around heedlessly. Now they where entering the Great Hall, where Dumbledore and McGonagall sat at the head table, heads close together.

Sirius seemed to have noticed this also, because he made a crude comment on the subject. Lily wrinkled her nose. James saw this, and automatically scolded Sirius. It was sickeningly funny how he seemed to obey her every command. Sirius just rolled his eyes and started whispering to a Ravenclaw girl, who blushed.

James looked at her expectantly, and Lily bit her lip. After a moment she realized her mistake, for James's attention had been brought to her lips; he stared at them longingly for a few seconds before Lily pretended to scratch her nose, and the sleeve of her robes concealed her mouth. James blinked a couple times and returned his eyes to hers.

"So…," he prompted, "I'm assuming you didn't come back over here just to taunt me."

Lily blushed again, but didn't copy his smile. To be truthful, she hadn't the least idea why she had come. She hoped he hadn't realized this, because he would think that – but she hadn't – she just couldn't…. Overcome with confusion Lily averted her eyes, looking at him certainly wasn't helping, and instead fixed it on the Slytherin table.

James and her had stopped walking, but where now standing facing each other, halfway between the doors to the Great Hall and the Gryffindor table. Though they where concealed by the endless line of students, people where staring, looking interested. It wasn't exactly a secret, what they had – whatever they had.

Which was nothing.

"Just… um… you dropped this?" she suggested, and quickly fished something out of her pocket. Her pale hand came out clutching a mess of flint.

James raised an eyebrow, his amused eyes glinting from Lily to the flint and back again a few times. He was a little taller than her, and the best she could do was glance up at him hopefully.

"That's, um," he disguised a laugh as a cough, and using his clenched fist to hide a smile, "not mine."

"Oh," said Lily, starting to back away, "by the way, you should do something about that cough. Sounds nasty."

It felt good to tease James, just to get him back. Lily smiled and waved as she walked backward, only turning away once she had sat down in her usual spot by Alice. James stood there, looking at her.

"What was _that_ about?" Alice asked, and it was obvious that she was trying to put an accusation into it.

"Oh, Nothing."

**A/N: Okay, LolaQ, I tried to make this one longer, and it's at least three hundred words more. Yay. To anyone who's read DH, it was really weird to read what Lily's Sorting was really like, becuase it was so different. And while we're talking about first year, just to clarify: the redheads there aren't Fred and George (obviously), they're the uncles Molly Weasley talks about at some point, I cant remember exactly.**

**Review! Ideas are awesome, because I only have a really general idea of where this is going. As in, I wrote half the last chapter and part of the fourth, I know the scenes for all of them, and thats about it.**


	3. Fourth Year

**A/N: Okay, I lied before. I LOVE SNAPE. Ahem. Anyway, this is still AU, but I thought I'd tell you all that. This one seems a little different to me, so tell me what you think!**

Seven Offenses

"Want to go out with me?" James asked, suddenly behind her.

"Ummm…let me think," Lily dragged on, wanting to tease him. You could say she loved these insane conversations – if you could call them that – they had at the start of a new year. Probably only to get them over with. It wasn't so much that she hoped he would quit on her, _she_ had given up on that idea years ago; Lily couldn't say, exactly, why she liked the post-summer exchanges, but she knew that she did. And she knew that she didn't want to know why. "No."

"What about just to Hogsmeade?"

"No."

"Sit by me at dinner?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No!"

"Are you sure?"

"No – I mean, yes!"

"I knew you liked me."

Lily groaned and walked further down the train. She stopped in the second to last compartment, where Alice and Frank were talking - she slid the door open and sat down across from the couple. Before Lily could slam it in his face, James put a foot in front of the door to hold it in place.

"Mind if I join you?" He asked, already stepping in.

"Yes, I do. Please leave," Lily said. She knew it was pointless, and scooted as far as she could to the window. James closed the only means of escape behind him – unless you counted jumping out the window, which, as James sat as close to Lily as possible, was becoming a more and more appealing option by the second.

"Hi Lily," said Frank, who had appeared to have just realized her presence. Beside him, Alice blinked a few times and shook her head.

"Hey Lily. How was your – why is _he _here?" Alice asked, glancing reproachfully at a certain black haired boy. Alice rarely showed her dark side, but James was definitely one of the few who could bring it out without saying a word.

Lily shrugged, "Search me."

Alice rolled her eyes, clearly indicating that she had an idea.

"Hello Alice," James said politely. "Nice to see you too."

Alice snorted.

"That's attractive." Lily commented.

"She's always attractive," Frank added.

"I try." Alice said, smiling.

After a couple endless hours of attempting to disregard James, the sweet trolley rolled up to their compartment. Frank slid the door open, and Alice opened her mouth to ask for something, then closed it quickly, looking pained.

"What can I get you?" asked James, reaching into his pocket.

"I want nothing from you," said Lily automatically. Out of the corner of her eye she saw James smiling, appearing to appreciate the way she'd worded it.

"I'd like a chocolate frog," Alice said and, upon catching Lily's expression, added, "Hey, if he's paying…" She trailed off, looking guilty.

"Anything for my girl's best friend." James said. He handed they trolley lady a sickle and she shoved a chocolate frog into his waiting hand.

"_Your _girl?" repeated Lily sardonically. James threw her a dazzling smile and she had to blink a few times.

"Ugh, I think I lost my appetite," Alice said, sitting back.

The trolley lady heard and made an act of leaving before she had to give the money back. James leaned over and waved the chocolate frog box in front of Alice until she gave in.

"Give it to me," she muttered. James took it out of the box and threw it across the compartment to her. Alice stuffed it in her mouth – it was gone in two bites – and took to ignoring James.

James took the card out of the box, read it, and then held it up to Lily. It was Rowena Ravenclaw.

He traced his finger along a sentence near the bottom of the card and read, "'…legend has it that a broken heart – cause unknown – lead to her early demise.' See, Evans, you don't want me to die from a broken heart, do you?"

"I'll take your death anyway it comes."

James thought about this. "Maybe. But you'd miss me afterward."

"I seriously doubt that," Lily rolled her eyes, looking out the window. She could swear she heard mutter something under his breath – it sounded like 'I'd miss you'. She already knew that. So why did it make her stomach do a summersault?

They spent the rest of the ride talking about their classes – a subject James was relatively clueless in, which was good because Lily a) could ignore him and b) roll her eyes at him every time he tried to pitch in. Good stuff, those classes. And James having detention all the time wasn't a bad plus either, considering it took away from his persistent agenda; this included annoying Lily, asking Lily out, making unsophisticated remarks to and about Lily, and various other timelifters.

Finally, when a familiar group of mountains was recognizable in the distance, Alice woke up with a start, and smiled sleepily when she felt Frank's arm around her. James shifted in his seat and Lily started to move before he could try anything.

"We should probably change into our robes soon," said Lily, standing up.

"Lily, I don't see the point in you putting on robes when I'll have you out of them by the time we're in the –"

"In your dreams, James."

"Actually –"

"Shut up."

Frank held back a smile and Alice looked like she had smelled something terrible. They both reached for their robes, and Lily followed suit.

After all three of them were changed, James seemed to decide it was now or never and shrugged into his robes.

"Fourth year," Frank said, nodding appreciatively. James smiled, buttoning his shirt. He was looking down, his hair falling in his face, and his glasses just barely clinging to his face – Lily had to look away before her thoughts became coherent. Why did he have to be so damn good looking?

The group got their things together, and soon the train rolled to a crawl. Around them, people were coming out of their compartments and following the line of students to an exit. Alice and Frank stood up and pushed their way out, Frank taking Alice's hand. James copied him and Lily pulled her hand away mechanically. He ignored it and stepped out into the procession, waiting for her. Grudgingly, Lily started follow him off the train.

"I don't see why you always follow me, Evans, it's leading me on," James criticized.

"_I_ follow _you_? Are you insane?" asked Lily, completely serious. "Or are you really as dumb as they say?"

James shrugged, "Sure, sure. Well, now you mention it, a little of both actually. You make me insane."

"You're awfully cocky this year," Lily commented.

"You're awfully beautiful this year," replied James.

James got out before her. He held out a hand to help her down. Lily ignored him and made to jump out herself, but she tripped. James caught her and set her down on her feet in front of him.

"Thanks," she muttered, annoyed.

"Anytime," said James, running a hand through his hair.

Lily hated the way his hair stood out in every direction. She hated it. So why was she wondering what running her fingers through it would be like?

**Review!**


	4. Fifth Year

**A/N: This chapter seems a little more... melodic, I think, is a good word. Hmm... what do you guys say?**

Seven Offenses

Alice let her head hit the table. "Li_ly,_" she moaned. Lily leaned over to comfort her friend – and just in time. A piece of turkey flew over her, inches away from where her face had just been.

"Sirius Black…" Lily growled, glaring at him. He winked at her and turned to Remus, who sighed and shook his head.

It had to have been the stupidest idea Lily had ever had, sitting here. The kind of thing she would have hit Alice over the head with for suggesting.

"Where's James?" asked Peter. Lily had been wondering the same thing herself.

"Probably fulfilling his _Prefect_ duties," Sirius sneered on the word, stabbing his potatoes.

"Oh, I thought you'd like that, you guys could get away with – wait, _James_ is a _Prefect?_"

"Yes." answered Lupin, sending Sirius a dirty look.

Lily snorted.

"Ehh, Lily. That's repulsive." Sirius commented, stuffing a fist-sized chicken breast into his mouth.

Alice looked weary.

"Lily, why are we sitting here?"

"I have no idea," Lily lied.

"Oh, I think I know the reason," said Alice, and she glared pointedly at the tall, bespectacled figure of James Potter walking toward them.

"Hey, Lily. Hi, guys. Peter what are you doi – _Lily?_"

"Hello James."

"What are –?"

"James, I'm a Gryffindor. This is the Gryffindor table – I can sit wherever I like."

"I didn't mean – I just meant – ," James stuttered, resignedly sitting down on Lily's left.

He ran a tired hand through his hair.

"Any news?" Remus inquired; he was training his eves on a copy of the _Evening Prophet_.

"New caretaker. _Filch_, funny name, right? He has a knack for punishment, far as I can tell. Kind of useless in the Peeves department."

"But what happened to Gregors?" asked Alice, her brow furrowed.

"Quit, apparently. Must have been the whole prank back at the Hogsmeade station last year." At the mention of this particular incident, James, Peter, Remus, and Sirius grinned.

Lily raised an eyebrow and James cleared his throat. "Um, Peter, pass the potatoes please…"

"I hear you're a Prefect. How'd you manage that?" Lily asked, trying to sound nice and not skeptical.

James shrugged. "I have my ways. And," he looked around, his eyes finally landing on Lily, "this way we get to spend more time together."

He smiled, and Lily groaned. She had her suspicions about James's 'ways', but they were washed clear from her mind as she realized how much longer she'd have to deal with James this year. Of course they would end up patrolling together – James would find a way.

Brilliant. Just great. That was two hours, alone, in deserted corridors, with James Potter. This was going to be a great year.

Lily dared a glance up at James, and he still had that damn smile on his face. She turned to Alice, hoping for some kind of reassurance, but Alice had her lips pursed, looking thoughtful.

The rest of dinner passed slowly, but it was mostly entertaining. Peter fell out of his chair, twice; Sirius declared his werewolf fantasy; Remus shook his head and blushed a lot; and James… was James.

He _was_ flattering, of course. Lily couldn't deny that. And he definitely was handsome, right down to the way his wrist bone jutted out. There was no point in saying he wasn't. James was funny, and sweet, and clueless to the extent it made Lily laugh.

But, Lily argued, he was annoying and conceited. He could be rude. He was immature. And he was amazingly stubborn, almost as stubborn as Lily herself. They were like two people pushing and pushing on different sides of a brick wall. And thick as this wall was – denying as it was – it was going to have to break sometime. That, or one of the people was going to walk away.

The pressure was like a time bomb, one with a set date that nobody knew about. Well Lily was going to keep pushing, she told herself.

"I'm going to be- the dormitories," said Peter as he chomped down the last of his sixth serving.

"Sure you are," mumbled Sirius, and Remus half-smiled at him.

"Lily, I believe we have some first years to tend to," said James, getting up. He held out his hand for her.

Lily stood up on her own. Alice seemed to take this as her queue and she was half across the table, at Frank's side, before Lily could so much as wave.

Sighing, Lily turned to James expectantly. He stopped drooling over her and started pointing at everyone short, telling them to come over.

"James," said Lily, rolling her eyes. He looked at her with an innocent expression, and she couldn't help but smile. "Okay," she shouted, stretching her hand in the air and wiggling her fingers, "first years over here!"

They waited until a group of about fifteen kids was surrounding them and started toward the common room. As they ascended the stairs to the second floor, Lily said, "This is the quickest route to the Gryffindor Common Room, so you'd be good to remember it."

"Yeah," James agreed, he was in full bravado stance. Lily tried not to giggle. James saw her and smiled, poking her in the side.

Before Lily could tell him off, a first year girl asked, "Are you two _dating?_" Her blue eyes were wide, and her hair was an extremely curly red.

"Why, ye –"

"No."

Lily looked at James in shock, and James returned the stare smugly. "We are not going out, James!"

"Well, I hadn't gotten around to asking you yet, but I was pretty sure you'd say yes, so –"

"I would _not_ have said yes," Lily argued, shaking her head defiantly.

The little girl giggled, and Lily remembered she was listening, which was good, considering the stream of profanities Lily had been about to shout.

Instead, she glared at James, and found his expression mirrored hers – incredulous. Lily wanted to slap him. Of course she would have said no. Why in the world would she ever say yes? She'd said no the past fifty thousand times, why would James think this year was any different…?

Okay, even if it was a _little_ different this year, she still wouldn't have said yes. She wouldn't have.

Maybe she would have. But she wouldn't anymore, next time he asked. Simply because he'd assumed she'd say yes this time. She wasn't some mule, and she certainly wasn't predictable.

Lily was aware that James was still staring at her, the whole time they led the first years to the common room. She'd just admitted she would have said yes, and she wasn't ready to look at him yet, because being James he would know. He just saw through her like that.

By the time they reached the common room, people were still chattering excitedly about the moving photos and staircases. Lily opened her mouth to tell them about the Fat Lady and the password, but James spoke first.

"This," he indicated the life-sized painting, "is the entrance to the common room. And this is the Fat Lady."

Lily stood, stunned, as the Fat Lady talked. She was surprised that James hadn't made any crack about being nice to her so she'd let you back in at four in the morning. James winked at her when he saw her gaping, and Lily closed her mouth quickly. The Fat Lady nodded, signifying she was done talking.

"This year's password is 'Offense.'"

" – is 'Offense'." James and Lily said the last part together, and he finally looked her in the eye. It only took him a few seconds, but his eyes became confused, and Lily looked away before she could see if they became anything more. The Fat Lady swung open, and the first years gathered in excitedly.

When James and Lily were the only ones left, James took Lily's face in his hand, studying her. She raised an eyebrow and he let it fall to his side.

"Um, strange password this year…" he said, trying to start some small talk. Lily knew exactly where this was leading.

"It isn't like I made it up," Lily said guiltily and, blushing, she followed a tiny boy into the common room before James got a chance to ask.

**Review please!**


	5. Sixth Year

Seven Offenses

The towers of Hogwarts came into view as their carriage neared the castle.

"Wow," Alice said, "Haven't seen James once this year. Maybe…"

"I don't think so," Lily answered Alice's unspoken question. For some reason the idea made her stomach tighten uncomfortably.

"Still, it wouldn't suck," Alice commented. Next to her, Frank stuffed his copy of the Daily Prophet into his schoolbag.

"James can be very… fixated," he said, ignoring Alice's grunt.

"You learn to love it," said Lily without thinking. Her hand shot to her mouth when she realized what she'd said.

Alice pretended to choke and reached dramatically for Frank's arm. After gaping and waving her hand dramatically, she gasped, "_Lily!_"

"I didn't –," Lily started, blushing. "Well, maybe we should go in the back way this year…"

"To avoid him?" Asked Frank, confused. Lily and Alice nodded, but Alice said,

"You should go yourself." When Lily stared at her incredulously, she amended, "Well, if one person sneaks off over there, it isn't very weird; if three go…"

Lily pursed her lips, "Yeah, I guess that's a little obvious. But it's kind of scary back there, and even now," she pointed at the corner of the Daily Prophet, sticking out of Frank's bag. It was reported that werewolves and other "half-breeds" – as the paper had referred to them – living anonymously were being tracked and tested.

Alice's face made it clear that this was the real reason she didn't want to go. "You'll be fine," she assured Lily, leaning across the carriage and patting the top of her friend's hand.

* * *

Lily snuck around the edge of the lake, keeping close to the stone walls of the castle. There was a faint glow creeping out from a window on the second floor, making the lake glitter, the nearly full moon reflecting in the water like the snow on her robes. It came down steadily, soft and cotton-like. And cold.

The things Lily would do to evade James.

James.

Admitting she'd go out with him was different from admitting why. She knew that she knew why, really, but she only intentionally thought about why she shouldn't. It would give him ideas, first of all. Ideas Lily did not think she liked James having.

Maybe she would just have said yes then because it would make him stop asking. Or she'd thought, but now realized it wouldn't. James wouldn't stop until he, publicly, got what he wanted. The only reason he was chasing her was because he couldn't have her.

Then what? He'd have her – which, of course, he wouldn't. Ever. – and he'd eventually be finished with her. Game played, game won.

Well, James was used to winning everything; he wouldn't win her. Another reason not to say yes – James did not need a bigger ego.

And Lily wouldn't give it to him. James had been persistent for six years, and she hadn't given in yet, so why should she ever? Even if the idea did sometimes seem appealing for more than the reason of getting it over with.

Something moved behind Lily, and she sped up. The footsteps became more prominent – whoever it was had bad sneaking skills. Lily pretended to ignore it, she was almost to the greenhouses now, then she would be able to cut through the castle and eat as far from the four boys as possible.

When there was an undeniable crunch of leaves, and a gasp, Lily turned around slowly.

Of course it was James. Maybe she'd rather it were a werewolf. Or anything, based on her current train of thought.

"Hey," He breathed, his breath forming a cloud in the cold air. James reached out and played with a lock of Lily's hair with his fingers. After she adjusted the knitted beanie on her head, Lily answered him.

"Hi."

James's lips twitched at her anti-climatic greeting, he seemed both amused and disappointed. Well good.

Lily took James's hand and moved it away from her face; he intertwined their fingers and Lily actually considered leaving her hand there.

"I see you've decided to take the long route. Pity, I almost didn't see you," said James, his tone amused.

Lily pulled her hand back and muttered, "Damn."

James laughed and took a step closer. Lily took a step back.

James's voice was suddenly conceited. "I don't see how you can run from me this long. I could have anyone, but I chose _you_. Why don't you choose me back?"

"I _hate_ you. I hate everything about you!"

"We have a love-hate relationship."

"When are you going to get this through your abnormally large head? We. Have. No. Relationship." Lily balled her hands into fists and stalked ahead of him.

"Are you saying I have a big head?"

"No. I'm saying you are arrogant, narrow-minded, self-obsessed, womanizing, and an idiot!"

Before she knew what happened, her back was pressed against the wall and James was leaning against her. "When are you going to stop insulting me and realize you're in love with me?" he whispered in her ear, his breath tickling her.

Lily had to remind herself to breath. Her knees went weak and she was suddenly glad she had the wall for support. She hated that he could make her body betray her. Closing her eyes, Lily sucked in a breath of air and said, "You disgust me."

"I know you don't mean that. You know you don't mean that," James whispered, leaning back a little so he could see her face.

"Did you not just hear me? You are a _prat_!" Lily shouted, pushing off the wall and stepping around James. Pretending to be calm, Lily walked casually around the castle, ignoring James when he called after her.

"Stop running away, Lily. I can see right through you. I can see _you_."

"I'm not running away," Lily muttered under her breath – she was sure James heard her because she heard him sigh loudly. But he didn't move. James watched her walk away.

As soon as Lily was out of sight, she broke into a run.

* * *

Lily stalked into the girl's dormitory and landed facedown on the bed. The zipper of her bag was cutting into Lily's leg, but she ignored it and concentrated on breathing in the scent of her still sheetless mattress.

Lily didn't know how long she laid there before she heard someone enter the room. From the tiny opening in Lily's hair, she saw it was still dusk – everyone should still be at the feast.

Whoever it was sat down on Lily's bed and ran a comforting hand through her hair. Lily sighed, still not moving.

"I brought you some dinner," it said, and Lily heard porcelain and tin creak as a plate was set next to her head.

"Thanks, Alice," Lily muttered, sitting up and wiping her eyes. She was embarrassed when her hand came back slightly wet – this was the first time she'd cried over James since first year when he proposed to her during Potions. And those had been tears of embarrassment, these were different.

"I'm guessing our escape plan didn't work," said Alice as she pushed the plate of food over to Lily.

Lily shook her head and took a bit of mashed potatoes. "I don't really want to talk about it right now. Sorry."

"It's fine… Just… well, me and Frank were talking about something…."

Lily looked up at Alice curiously. She was surprised to see that her friend looked wary.

"Alice…" Lily prompted suspiciously.

"Well, we just thought that maybe…" Alice started, and then changed directions. "You see, Lily, I'm not sure if you've realized, but you and James… Your relationship has changed. You're different toward him now. And we just thought…"

Lily flinched, a little annoyed. She knew she had no reason to be irritated with Alice, because it was true. They were different, and tonight was proof of that.

"You thought what?" asked Lily, wondering where this was headed.

"We thought you should give him a fair chance," Alice admitted quickly.

The words ran through Lily's head a few times before they sank in. Her mind made a little 'click' sound, and Lily felt her eyes widen. Funny how surprised she was, looking back it was obvious that Alice had been trying to imply this the whole time – or this whole conversation, anyway.

"But… I thought you hated him?" Lily said, and Alice looked relieved. Evidently she'd been expecting volcano-Lily.

When Alice recovered, she shrugged indifferently. "Only because you did."

Lily raised a doubtful eyebrow and Alice sighed.

"Okay, he's a very annoying little mundane." Alice laughed. "But still… I'd lighten up if you did. And he's different now – like I said."

"You said _we_ were different. Personally, he's just the same," even as Lily said it, she knew it was a lie. Alice seemed to gather this from her expression and she bit her lip.

"At least give him a chance…"

**A/N: I think this was my favorite so far. Alice was nicer, too. Okay, I'm thinking of _maybe_ writing one for after Hogwarts, depending on what you guys say. So, review! Please. **


	6. Seventh Year

Seven Offenses

The food disappeared, slowly, from Lily's plate. She ran her hand through her dark, red hair absently, her eyes skimming the table for any sign of James. He simply wasn't there.

…Which was fine. Lily was only curious, as she had been repeatedly telling herself since his absence on the train. But, the other side of her mind argued, curiosity wasn't usually accompanied with a desperate, sinking feeling radiating from the pit of one's stomach. She hoped it was only the chowder.

Students were filing from the crowded hall, where Lily sat, one of the only Gryffindors left. Alice motioned impatiently for her to follow; because she couldn't see James anywhere, Lily got up and followed.

They were halfway to the common room when Filch's voice rang out from a deserted corridor.

"- and on the first day of school, oh pity, you will have to serve detention," the deep, squeaky voice continued, sounding delighted, "and Potter, as _Head Boy_. Oh, the Headmaster wont be pleased."

Lily nearly choked. James Potter, _Head Boy_. Alice and Lily peered into the narrow hallway; if she had even been nervous before, it was nothing to how she felt now. Sirius and James where backed against the wall, with Filch's wand pointed in their general direction, his face enchanted.

"Let's go," Alice whispered urgently, and Lily couldn't hear the boys' answer.

"You go," Lily said, "I wanna see what happens."

Alice shrugged and with a brief glace over Lily's shoulder, walked off toward the common room.

Lily perched at the very corner of the corridor so her head was the only thing visible if they happened to look this way. She squinted in the dark, trying to make out the figures and what they were saying.

Something about a dungbomb, about how Dumbledore wouldn't allow the Head Boy and his mate detention so early in the year, and Filch growling a batch in response.

A few minutes later, Filch spoke louder, and Lily could hear again.

"Fine," he snarled, "but you'll both still be servin' a detention in my office tomorrow."

Sirius groaned and James let out a puff of breath.

"Oi! 'ere I am, lettin' you off bad as it could've been. Get on to your common room before you can get yourselves into more trouble," he said, looking gleeful at the thought of catching them twice in a night.

Sirius and James had scurried away the second Filch said 'get on'. Lily only had a few seconds to comprehend this before James knocked right into her, sending them both to the ground.

Lily stared up at James, who was smiling, embarrassed. Both their cheeks were red as they gazed into each other's eyes.

Sirius interrupted the short-lived 'moment' by waving his hand between their faces.

"Lily, is that your friend Alice I see walking off?"

Lily blinked a couple times, but nodded to Sirius.

He winked and ran after Alice – Lily noticed a second to late what was happening.

"She's dating Frank!" Lily shouted after Sirius, hoping to take care of the first problem. James, still on top of her, laughed. Which reminded her of the second.

Alone with James, yet again.

He looked down at her, a smile still playing his features, and Lily summed up the nonexistent revulsion enough to raise her eyebrow in a manner McGonagall could have rivaled. There was a mix of features playing across James's face before comprehension finally ruled out.

He stood up and held out a hand to help Lily up. Lily, still confused beyond relief at the sudden temptation she'd had, took his hand and let James pull her up. Lily brushed off her robes and smiled thanks at James. He kept his eyes on her until Lily had to look away.

"So what was that about?" asked Lily as they started walking toward the common room.

"See," James started – he looked warily at Lily before nodding to himself and continuing -, "Sirius and I…. There are things that have to be done, that only really matter on a first day, before you leave Hogwarts. Dungbomb in the kitchen in one of them."

Lily gaped, but quickly recomposed her features to a façade she hoped looked casual. "Hmm. Well, what are some of the other things one has to do before they leave?" she asked innocently.

James looked at Lily pointedly, took her hand, and said, "There are lots of… tasks. It's just things I need to do to feel that my work at Hogwarts is complete. Like you…"

His work at Hogwarts. So that's what she was. All she was.

Lily brushed it off and rolled her eyes.

"Personally, I think you've done enough in the 'Lily' department. Seven years, seven offenses."

James looked confused, so Lily sighed and started rolling off the list. "First year, staring at me all during dinner. Stalking me for the rest of the year. Second year, waiting behind to share a carriage with me, and still having your hopes up when the answer was obviously no. Very annoying. Third year: admitting you aren't ever going to give up, assuring me that I want you, repeatedly trying to tell me something I'm sure I don't want to know, not letting Alice tell me about her date with Frank, and exposing me to your germs. Fourth year you asked me out Merlin knows how many times, implied I couldn't buy my own candy –"

"I-," James started but Lily held up a hand and kept talking.

"- tempted me by saying you may die, offered to take off my robes, told me you had a dream about said robes, and accused me of leading you on – which I still don't, by the way. In fifth year you almost told me I couldn't sit where I liked, bragged about some stupid prank that made that poor old man quit, bribed someone into letting you become a Prefect so you could spend more time with me, telling an innocent first year we were dating – way to make someone choke -, assuming I'd say yes _this_ time, and insulting the password I made up – yes I made it up. _Sixth year_, following me around the castle, when I obviously only took that route to be rid of you; telling me you could have anyone, assaulting me when I insulted you, and saying… saying that I was in lo-love with you. Now, this year, you tell me it was all for nothing – all just something you needed to get done before you left. I was a trophy, a 'task', a feat. Well guess what, James?" Lily said, her shout dropping to a whisper. "You can't have me."

"Lily, it isn't like that. I swear. I'm in l-"

Lily put her hands over her ears and started walking more quickly, her rant had led them almost all the way to the common room. If she ran, Lily could make it there before James had another word.

"Lily-"

"I'm not listening," Lily said, childishly, in a sing-song voice. She quickened her pace until she was at the portrait hole.

"Lily."

Fed up, Lily spun around, intending to shout '_what?',_ but instead finding her face inches from James'.

She wasn't sure who leaned in or who moved first, but the next second she was kissing James, and it was like nothing else. Lily swung her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss, anger still pulsing through her, her heart still beating loudly – and growing more loud by the moment. James snaked his arms tightly around Lily's waist, binding them together. Lily felt James's tongue on her bottom lip, and she opened her mouth, gasping for air. James held Lily closer, so her feet were off the ground, and spun her in a circle.

Lily would have kept kissing him forever; leave behind all reason, and just snog James for the rest of her life. Only it was more than just snogging, it was kissing – yes, there was a difference. Lily would have, carelessly, stood there all night if not for a pointed cough from the Fat Lady, which seemed to bring reality back in with it.

James pulled back first, looking down at Lily in amazement. His eyes were glazed behind his glasses – Lily could feel the spot where their rim had molded against her nose.

Before she could realize that she should say something witty, and before she realized she didn't want to, James spoke, his voice scratchy and thus a tiny bit pathetic.

"Lily, I love you."

Of course it wasn't the first time he'd said it. But it was different this time. There was meaning to it – so many unsaid words, all there. He wasn't saying it in front of everyone, trying to sound like a hopeless romantic – it wasn't for his ego. It didn't sound like he even wanted an answer, just as if he wanted her to know. Needed her to; there was urgency in his voice. He wasn't expecting anything in return. It wasn't like he was trying to prove something. It was like he meant it.

And that's why she said it back.

"I love you, James."

Lily whispered it, tasting the words.

She liked them, maybe _loved _them. James grinned, beaming. His smile was so beautiful, so tempting, that Lily had to smile back too. They were still intertwined, and Lily lay her forehead against James's nose.

"I love you, I love you, _God_, I love you," she whispered over and over. James laughed quietly and moved one of his hands from her waist to under her chin. Lily lifted her face level with his, and looked into James's eyes. Then it all made sense.

James opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupted by a small voice coming from somewhere around his elbow.

"I thought you two weren't dating…" the little voice was confused and accusing – it was coming from the curly red-haired, blue-eyed first – now second – year. Lily and James laughed, looking down at her.

"We weren't," Lily said, glancing back up at James with another smile.

**A/N: Agh, I'm pretty sure it's over. (checks title) Yeah, over... Well, thank you all of you for all the lovely reviews and alerts and favorites, and for sticking with me. They really kept me going. I hope you all liked this, personally I think it turned out really well. Have a great day, **

**Chloe. **


End file.
